parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 14
they swim in the cavern Flotsam and Jetsam this way Cubbi eww what are these things Sebastian theyre souls they have made deals with Ursula years ago and now look at them they swim and the soul reach for them Ursula come in come in my child we musnt lurk in doorways its rude one might question youre upbringing now then youre here becuase you have a thing for this human this prince fellow not that i blame you he is quite a catch isnt he well angle fish the solution to your problem is quite simple to get what you want is become human yourself Lady Bane shes right sweetheart mermaids cant live with humans unless they become humans Ariel you can do that Ursula my dear sweet child thats what i do its what i live for to help unfortunate merfolk like yourself poor souls with no else to turn to i admit that in the past ive been a nasty they werent kidding when they called me well a witch but youll find nowadays ive mended all my ways reperented seen the light made a switch true yes and i fortunately know a little magic its a talent that i have always posessed and here lately please dont laugh i use it on behalf of the miserable lonely and depressed pathetic Poor Unfortunate Souls in pain in need that ones longing to be thinner that one wants to get the girl and do i help them yes indeed those poors Unfortunate Souls so sad so true they come flocking to my cauldron crying spells Ursula please and i help them yes i do now its happened once or twice someone couldnt pay the price and im afraid i had to rake them cross the coals yes ive had the odd complant but on the whole ive been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls now heres the deal i will make you a poition that will turn you into a human for three days got that three days now listen this is important before the sun sets on the third day you got to get dear old princy to fall in love with you that is he has to kiss you not just any kiss the kiss of true love if he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you will remain human premanently but if he doesnt you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me Lady Bane thats right my dear but not only that but the Gummi Bears will be my prisoners Sebastian no Ariel Gruffi dont do it its not worth it but Flotsam and Jetsam strangle Founder Sebastian and the Gummi Bears in their coals Ursula have we got a deal Ariel if i become human i ll never be with my father or sister again Ursula thats right but youll have your man lifes full of tough choices in it oh there is one more thing we havent discussed the subject of payment you cant get something out of nothing you know Lady Bane shes right darling were granting you life as human so you have to give us something in exchange for it Ariel but i dont have any Ursula im not asking much just a token a triffle you ll never even miss it what i want from you is your voice Ariel my voice Ursula you got it sweetcakes no talking singing zip Ariel but without my voice how will i Ursula you got your looks your pretty face underestmate the imporant of body language ha the men up there dont like alot of blabber they think the girl who gives gossip is a bore yes on land its much preffered for ladies not to say a word after all dear what is idle prattle for come on theyre not all impressed with coversation true gentlemen avoid it when they can but they dot swoon and fawn on a lady whos withdrawn if she holds her tongue who gets her man come on you Poor Unfortunate Soul go ahead make your choice Lady Bane we are very busy women and we havent got all day it wont cost much just your voice Ursula you poor unfortunate soul so sad so true if you want to cross the bridge my sweet you got to pay the toll take a gulp and take a deep breath go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam Jetsam now i got her boys the boss is on the roll the poor unfortunate soul Sunni no Ariel dont do it and Ariel signs the scroll Ursula paluga sarrauga come winds of the caspain sea now rings us glossits laygits la voice to me now sing Ariel sings Ursula keep singing giant magical hands reach into Ariels neck and pull out her voice and transport it to Ursulas necklace and Ariel is changed into a human Lady Bane good work Ursula our plan is working Ursula and Lady Bane laugh evilly Cubbi Ariels a human now quick lets get her to dry land and Sebastian Flounder and the Gummi Bears asscort Ariel to shore Category:The Little Mermaid Parts